


Rejected Application

by kaligos



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, other options
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaligos/pseuds/kaligos
Summary: Nick and Judy want children, and find out that their biggest obstacle in the way of them getting what they want isn't about species or their relationship. Sometimes it's just the way the system works.





	Rejected Application

“Mr and Mrs Wilde will you please take a seat?” The pig behind the desk regarded the young couple for a moment it was a tragedy waiting to happen, she braced and from her first breath the two seemed to understand what was about to happen. This was the worst part of her job. “I’m sorry, but your application for adoption has been denied.”

Judy looked like her heart was going to break, Nick felt the world go stiff for a moment and he looked at the pig with an expression that was unreadable, dispite the anger that she knew he was probably feeling. “Can I ask why?”

“Well…” This wasn’t fair, the two of them were heroes in this city. They had saved more lives than most even realized, and she had to give them this reality check. It hurt. Honestly it wasn’t something she wanted to do, and the two of them had been so sweet during interviews. They would have made lovely parents, but it’s not something that they could do. Regulations had to be upheld. “I’m afraid that you have been flagged as high risk.”

Nick blinked there it was the anger that seemed to be hiding under the mask was just hiding under the surface, as Judy seemed to mull over the words Nick got up and for a moment she was almost afraid that this was going to be violent, it wouldn’t have been the first time, people took hard news like this differently. For a moment her hand lingered over the silent alarm cord.

Then the bunny placed a hand on her mates shoulder and Nick seemed to deflate all resolve lost and the mask that he had been using to hide his emotions shattered completely. The fox wasn’t angry he was heart broken. He slumped back into the chair and let out a low whimper. “It’s because I’m a fox isn’t it?”

At that the social worker balked shaking her head as quickly as possible. “No, not at all Mr Wilde, rather it’s because your both police officers. I’m afraid I wasn’t clear. You were both flagged as high risk.”

At that Judy’s ears perked up and a look of confusion and heartbreak loomed over both mammals. They looked between one another for a moment and didn’t seem to know how to take the news.

“This has nothing to do with your species or even your relationship at all, rather the fact that you both have careers that come with risks to your physical and mental health. If it were just one of you, than we could work to overcome it, but the fact is we can’t take the risk of a child losing a second set of parents. If something were to happen to either or stars above both of you during a call than any child under your care would have to be put back into the system.”

Consideration seemed to flash across the wilde’s face for a moment, and then the choice that the two of them would have to make. It was in truth probably the worst position she could have put them in. Their careers or a child, but in this situation because they were not only the first officers of their kind, and some of the few in their mammal class size, there were so many risks involved in allowing this couple to adopt that no agency could give them that chance..  
Nick walked along with Judy. His paw on her shoulder letting her lean on him as he held her close the two of them needing comfort. Biologically they were incompatible and now it seemed that they had a choice to make.

“I could always go back to being a hustler.” Nick said gazing off into the future for a moment, but he came back when Judy shook her head. She didn’t have to say anything he knew it was a bad idea. A cash only job wouldn’t have the financial stability that they could write down on their tax reports.

“Carrot farming then?” This time Judy felt Nick’s shoulders sag. Neither of them would have been happy with such a mundane life. They liked the fact that they could help make this city and in fact the world a little better every day. Being told that their careers were in the way of their ideal family hurt. 

The sad fact was that if they were compatible than they wouldn’t have a problem. They could have done it the natural way, and Nick’s ears shot up for a moment.

“What about using a donor?” Nick looked at Judy and she blinked for a moment unsure what he meant.

“We find a Buck, one that you like, and.”

“Nick!” He felt Judy’s paw impact him on the shoulder and he winced. Judy couldn’t hide the small crimson blush that was forming, but what was more it felt so wrong to just go out of her way to pick some male and cheat on Nick just to get herself pregnant. “This is not something to joke about. I’m not going to sleep with some buck just to get pregnant.”

“I’m not joking Carrots, and before you say anything it’s not cheating we could.. Make a day of it. The three of us.” Nick said with his ears perking and becoming heated, and embarrassed chuckle making a way out of his mouth. He never thought he would be talking to Judy about this kind of thing, a threesome wasn’t exactly his fantasy, but at the same time having kids were, and if they found a buck they could get the juices from then the kids would be half Judy!

Judy looked at Nick considering it for a long moment. It was either an endless legal battle, having one of them leave their jobs, or finding some Buck and dropping him off at the curb. She scratched the back of her head for a long moment as they arrived back at their apartment. Judy had to consent that it did feel a lot less weird when Nick was part of the idea. It would take them a while to find a buck who was open minded to the idea, and of course they would have to get some legal grounds for it.

But finding a ‘donor’ was a lot easier than the other two options.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does this story exist? I saw a comic where Nick and Judy's application to adopt was rejected, and as a social worker i gave some pause, and went back over my text book, and realized hey wait a sec. They would be rejected, but not for the reason everyone seems to think they would be rejected for.
> 
> Where is Fox Away chapter 2? It's... around. For those not familiar with my other work I did start a story before this one called Fox Away which was going to be the exploration of a criminal case where an evil mammal was being threatened. It's still in existence and chapter 2 will be coming eventually. I had to throw out the draft of the story I was previously writing because I realized it didn't really fit the narrative I wanted to write.
> 
> So i threw out a 4,000 word chapter after I completed it, and am going to be starting from scratch for chapter two, but school and work come first.
> 
> I made this story in an hour.


End file.
